


Komaru hates parties, she really does

by Spid8r_writ8s



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spid8r_writ8s/pseuds/Spid8r_writ8s
Summary: A party huh? How basic of Makoto.Well, to be fair it is more of a celebration.The brand new Hopes Peak Academy headmaster.Her dweeb of a brother.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	Komaru hates parties, she really does

**Author's Note:**

> My second ao3 work! This one goes out to all my tokomaru friends. As always I apologize for my grammar mistakes, I can't be bothered to beta read.

Komaru Naegi twirls a strand of her dark hair between her fingers as she scrolls through her phone before sighing. 

A party huh? How basic of Makoto.

Well, to be fair it is more of a celebration. 

The brand new Hopes Peak Academy headmaster.

Her dweeb of a brother. 

Komaru could almost laugh at that. Yeah, he may be the ultimate hope, but Makoto? Her nerdy older brother? The headmaster of the most prestigious high school to exist?

She still can't wrap her head around it.

Even so, she's so proud of him and his accomplishments.

She may be a bit jealous.

Life in the shadow of her brother.

How, sad? Lonely? Boring?

Komaru sighs as her cab pulls up to the large apartment building. Komaru hops out and looks up to the towering building.

It's definitely not Makoto's cozy and small home she's stood in front of, considering the expensive neighborhood she can almost bet it's Byakuya's. 

The clicks of her heels echo behind her as she walks up to the prestigious doors, an employee opens the door for her.

Wow, what a life of luxury. Maybe Toko had the write idea to attempt to cozy up to him in all those years.

She makes her way to the golden elevator and steps in, choosing the floor number. Ah yes, the penthouse. How is she not surprised.

Komaru can't help but recoil at that thought as if she would date such a prick.

Still, she has gone her whole life without a boyfriend. Maybe tonight is the night?

Yeah! That's right, komaru's new objective: find a hot (and preferably rich) boyfriend.

The elevator doors open with a beep, she steps out careful not to fall in her brand new shoes that she may or may not know how to walk in yet.

They were really pretty and on sale okay!

Komaru can here the faint pulse of music that awaits her. The air seems to shift, tenser. 

Komaru is no good at party's, she doesn't have any entertaining story's or any party tricks, the most she can hope for is not getting absolutely wasted and making a fool of herself.

Makoto is there to open the door, his tie loosened and his breath smelling of liquor already as he speaks.

"Komaru! You made it" he smiles just a tad too wide, tooth gap on display.

Komaru inwardly sighs. This may be harder than she thought.

"Well of course, what kind of little sister would I be if I can't make it to your fancy work party!" Komaru smiles back as her earrings jingle.

She walks into the penthouse following her older (But still shorter) brother. 

To this day being taller than Makoto is still one of her greatest achievements, all be it spiteful.

As they make their way to the living room komaru scans around the expensive and lavish rooms.

She sighs as she finds almost no one is recognizable, save for Aoi, and Kyoko chatting near the bar, drinks in hand.

Yeah, Byakuya has a fucking bar. Man fuck rich people.

Overall it's a lot less crowded than Komaru expected. Very few recognizable faces, how, exciting? Shouldn't she be excited? New friends? A boyfriend?

Ah yeah, that. 

She pushes that aside, she has all night after all. 

Makoto finds his way through the crowd finally making his way to the coach, Komaru follows suit. 

Komaru looks around the room, taking in her surroundings as Makoto chatters in her ear about this and that.

A familiar tall blonde catches her eye.

Byakuya stands near the fireplace, hands folded expression bored as always. Until it's not. 

Byakuya's face literally lights up as he sees Makoto. 

Wow, that's, unexpected? But, considering that it's Makoto, she decides to have a bit of fun.

Komaru smiles to herself, oh boy, this is going to be fun.

"Say Makoto, is Byakuya single?" Komaru smiles, devilish intention hidden in her voice.

Makoto stops his chatter immediately, his buzzed expression drops into a bit of a frown.

"Why?" Makoto has that look, the one he's always worn as a child when disappointed. 

"Oh, no reason." Komaru folds her legs, watching Makoto silently as she awaits her brother's reaction.

"Your- your not going to ask him out, right?" Makoto's eyes are filled with a far off irritation.

"No no, of course not. He's far from my type." Komaru leans down to rest her face in her hand.

"But" she continues, smile wide "he sure seems like yours."

"Komaru!" Makoto is obviously flustered from Komaru's teasing.

Komaru sticks her tongue out as she laughs, Makoto rants rather loudly about how "out of line" her comments are.

Makoto finishes with a huff, a giggling Komaru next to him.

Komaru stands up, ignoring Makoto's questions as she makes her way across the room.

Byakuya is watching Makoto, somewhat unaware of his surroundings as Komaru approaches him.

Komaru clears her throat to garner his attention. "So, how long have you been in love with my brother?"

Byakuya states at her and blinks. 

A hand moves to push up his iconic white-framed glasses. "That is, none of your business Komaru."

"So I'm not wrong" Komaru excitedly points a finger at Byakuya's slightly blushed face.

He waves his hand at her dismissively. "Believe whatever you want, that doesn't make it true."

Komaru smiles at Byakuya's stupidity, he's so obviously smitten. She can't be the first person to have noticed this. 

20 bucks say Kyoko is well aware already.

On the other side of the room, she can see her brother giving her a death glare. She smiles and waves at him, his expression does not falter.

Komaru gives Byakuya a quiet goodbye, one that she's not even sure he hears considering he's staring at her brother again.

Komaru makes her way out if the living room, thankful to never have to feel her brother's sexual tension again, like ew.

Kyoko and Aoi still chat idly near the bar. Komaru makes her way towards them.

"Hello Komaru" Aoi's singsong voice is loud and pleasant. 

Kyoko nods in Komaru's direction with a simple "hello"

"Hey, guys! What's up?"

The trio ends up chatting quietly, discussing work, love lives, etc.

And for the record, yes, Kyoko is in fact very aware of her best friends pining for each other.

Komaru at some point ends up with a drink in hand, the liquor burns her throat, making her more and more chatty as she drinks.

The conversation turns to any and everything, slightly buzzed Komaru can feel the music falling in tune with her heart.

A flash of long, and dark purple hair takes her attention completely.

Before she knows it Komaru is turning around to see Toko, drink in hand, nervous as always standing alone.

Toko? Komaru tried her hardest to remember if Makoto said she was invited, I mean it makes perfect sense that she would be.

Komaru feels her heart race with something, perhaps anticipation?

It's not like she and Toko are strangers, far from it, but since Towa City Toko has seemed more, distant?

Komaru's eyes catch Toko's, she's looking this way. Holy fuck she's looking this way.

Komaru's heartbeat speeds up, her hands get clammy and she's almost surprised her drink doesn't slip from her hands. 

Komaru freezes for another moment, music still thumping in time with her nervous heart. 

Komaru quickly excuses herself from Kyoko and Aoi's chatter, setting her drink down.

Confidence is key, Toko is your best friend! You can do this komaru!

Komaru is not even sure why exactly she's so nervous.

Toko is, well, Toko. Nervous and fidgeting, hair long and flowing, arms tucked tight to her body.

It's almost as if she scared of touching the other party-goers.

Komaru continues the journey, still slightly nervous for no apparent reason.

They've been through so much together, of course, it's normal to talk with her at a party.

They're best friends, right?

Komaru approaches Toko quietly with a small wave.

"Hey, Toki!" Her words come out more slurred than she would have liked.

Toko stares nervously "H-hey komaru."

Komaru smiles, Toko's cut- I mean endearing stutter and overall aura bring her to peace instantly.

"I didn't know you were coming!" Komaru pauses "we could have come together you know."

Toko stares "i-is that a sex joke? I guess it's to be expected from a young and-" Toko's eyes move downward for a split second "Well rounded girl like you."

"Huh? No I mean the party silly" Komaru giggles, completely oblivious as usual.

"w-well it's not like you couldn't have gotten a date to go with you. Toko mutters.

"I don't have a date actually" komaru laughs nervously, "I thought maybe I could find one here but, I'm not really sure if I want one anymore."

"W-what? Are you that picky about your men??" 

"Well yeah! I need to find the perfect one yknow." Komaru's eyes move along the crowd.

In truth, Komaru has absolutely no idea how to socialize, but Toko doesn't need to know that.

Komaru doesn't even know what her 'perfect man' would be.

Komaru turns to Toko "besides, I would rather hang out with you anyway!"

"Y-you can't just say things like that!" Toko stutters, her face turning a harsh pink.

"Well, it's the truth!" Komaru is confident as ever, clapping her hands around Toko's fists.

The music plays softly as Toko quietly mutters and pulls her hands away.

They end up making their way back to the bar, Aoi, and Toko debate about this and that as Komaru retrieves two glass cups full of booze.

"I-i'm just saying you don't walk around with that much cleavage unless you're trying to impress someone" 

Ah, so that's what Aoi and Toko are discussing.

Komaru walks over to Toko, handing her one of the cups. Komaru sips idly at hers.

Aoi is obviously embarrassed, her cheeks are flushed and she has her arms folded. "I'm not trying to impress anyone!"

Kyoko watches the debacle quietly, sipping on her own drink as well before interjecting "Well you've certainly impressed me."

"Kyoko!" Aoi is even redder.

Toko stutters out some jive about tits and it gets the whole circle to laugh, including steal mouthed Kyoko.

Komaru almost spits out her drink more than once.

Friends, real genuine friends. 

She could get used to this.

As with all things in Komaru's life, it ends with Makoto barging in, clearly drunk, and set on a mission.

Makoto practically begs the group to follow him into the master bedroom, there waits an irritated Byakuya and a chipper as usual Yasuhiro.

As Komaru makes her way further into the room she can see a petite and smiling girl next to Yasuhiro.

Komaru and Toko sit down on the bed as Makoto makes his way towards the center of the room. he's swaying slightly before Byakuya walks over to stop him from falling.

Both Komaru and Kyoko watch with a knowing smile as Makoto laces his arm around Byakuya's waist for 'support. 

"First of all" Makoto stutters slightly "I want to thank you all for coming!"

The room is quiet and expectant.

"Second of all, I would like to propose a game of spin the bottle!" 

"Isn't that like, a game for high schoolers?" Aoi interjects.

"Oh come on its not like we got to have normal party's n stuff as teenagers anyway, might as well now yknow" Makoto slurs.

The room is uncomfortably quiet, but he did have a point.

They end up forming a circle, in their mostly drunken states (save for Byakuya and Yasuhiro's date, both are sober as ever) one could compare them to a gaggle of giggling preschoolers.

"Okay okay, the rules are really straight forward, it's just spin the bottle" Makoto is sitting next to Byakuya, leaning close to the blonde.

"You kiss whoever lands on it" Makoto demonstrates by spinning the empty beer bottle and having to kiss Kyoko.

Makoto unsurprisingly only gives her a peck on the cheek as they both laugh.

They play as normal, with their small group it gets rather repetitive and honestly quite anticlimactic.

Komaru has kissed almost everyone, save for Makoto (she straight up refused), and Kannon (Yasuhiro's date.)

Oh and uh, Toko.

Yeah.

Toko had been, quiet through this whole debacle. Magically the bottle had missed her almost every time.

Except for with Byakuya once in which he flat out refused to get near her.

Speaking if that asswipe of a man, Byakuya hesitantly holds the beer bottle as they chatter among the circle. 

Originally Byakuya ignored the game altogether, but he later joined because of Makoto's pleading.

komaru laughs when the bottle lands on makoto's spot along with Kyoko.

Byakuya tries to leave, he really does, but he is instead attacked with Makoto's lips before he can even stand up.

As interesting as it is to watch her brother smack lips with her boss, she ends up kicking them out.

Guesses are the guest room won't be open until tomorrow.

The game continues for no reason, komaru pecks both Yasuhiro and Kyoko twice, before spinning and landing on Toko.

Oh.

Wow.

Yeah she can do this right? It's just a kiss.

Komaru turns towards Toko, hesitantly reaching out her hand.

Toko looks, scared? Nervous?

"Hey, is this okay?" Komaru asks silently, she receives a harsh nod in response.

The kiss is short and, well, sweet.

Komaru almost thinks she hears fireworks as their warm lips press together.

When she pulls away her brain scolds her from removing the warmth of Toko on her lips.

It was, better than expected. 

Wow. Everyone should kiss their best friend.

Yeah best friends. No sexual tension there.

The warmth she feels is just her being drunk.

Not horny.

Absolutely not.

Toko is very closed off, hands on her mouth stroking the skin Komaru was just smooching.

Komaru really wants to kiss her again.

And she finds herself feeling that's not just being drunk.

Wow, repressed sexual orientation. 

That's kinda new.

Honestly, should she even be surprised? Sayaka Maizono was her childhood idle.

Komaru is sat on the floor, crisscrossed, as she contemplates all the choices in her life that have led her to like girls as Aoi speaks.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" 

A new game, a new change of pace. This is perfect to clear komaru's head.

On Komaru's first spin it lands on Toko.

She curses at god silently.

They sit in the dark closet, quiet and still.

The tension is practically crushing komaru and she finds herself regretting her uncomfortable push-up bra.

Maybe Toko will wanna take it off of her- No, we are not discussing this until later.

Komaru doesn't know what to do, what exactly do you do when you want to kiss a hot babe?!?! Die??? She sure wishes.

Toko moves slightly. Komaru can hear it in the shuffle of her clothes. In turn, Komaru shuffles as well.

Komaru decides to shut her brain off, she can't take this anymore.

She's stupid for ever expecting anything from Toko, they're just friends and that's never going to change.

Komaru finds herself moving to open the door when she finds a hand on her forearm. Timid and shaking fingers keeping her from leaving.

Before Komaru can respond Toko's lips are on hers, wet and urgent.

Komaru melts, her worried brain shutting off completely as she indulges herself.

They move closer, kiss deeper. Komaru moves her lips against Toko's as her knee goes between tokos legs.

Komaru finds herself wanting more, and now.

Perhaps it's the drunken haze she's in but she swears she can feel Toko move slightly.

Or maybe she is.

Holy fuck Toko is humping her leg.

Komaru could definitely get used to this. 

After one particularly loud moan, Komaru decides it's time to get home. Like now.

And Toko is definitely coming with her.

Or at least that's what she thought before it turns out the master bedroom had been abandoned.

Fucking Kyoko.

Komaru mentally notes to thank her later as she locks the door.

In the meantime, however, she's more preoccupied with the fact Toko's hand is under her dress.

Komaru pushes them both to the bed, they land with a small thud.

Komaru moans hot and loudly, mashing their lips together once more before once again disconnecting.

Her earrings are quickly abandoned along with her shoes.

Toko follows suit, discarding her glasses.

Komaru attaches to Toko's neck, hands begin to play with the zipper on her dress.

Komaru's navy blue party dress is quickly discarded, leaving her in her underwear and tights panting heavily as Toko explores with her hands.

Toko is slow, careful, and silent as she soaks in Komaru's beauty. She plants small and open-mouthed kisses along her stomach, chest, arms, really anything that she can.

It's a very loving and tender moment, Komaru would be in tears if she wasn't ready to have sex like now.

Toko allows for Komaru to push her back up, and remove her dress as well.

Toko is absolutely stunning, her long dark locks spiraling out underneath her, moles dotting her skin ever so often.

Komaru might just be in love.

Komaru undoes her bra, her chest falling downward, open and exposed.

Toko wastes no opportunity to touch, light feathering fingers are soft and warm against Komaru's flushed skin.

Komaru moans as Toko's mouth connects to her left nipple. Komaru's hand's thread through toko's hair, slightly tugging.

Komaru's hand snakes to Toko's ass, grasping lightly as Toko continues to kiss her chest.

Toko moves to Komaru's other nipple, komaru is practically bursting with lust as Toko nips lightly.

Toko disconnects only to have Komaru kiss her once more. Moving her hand from her ass down to her waistband.

Komaru's hand goes down, her fingers connect to slick skin as she rubs.

Toko mewls her name as she drops her head back.

Komaru's hand drifts further downward, a finger slightly teasing Toko before it moves back out to completely take off Toko's underwear.

Komaru moves to kiss Toko again as her hands go to work. A single finger enters Toko with a groan from both.

Komaru is basically humping Toko's thigh as she slowly fingers her.

Toko moves one of her hands from the sheets to move in between Komaru and her leg.

Toko slips her fingers into Komaru's underwear from the bottom, moving it to the side.

Toko follows Komaru's lead, she slowly but surely gets the hand of it.

The slaps of wet skin and heavy kissing mixed in with a distant cheesy pop song really make the mood.

Toko pants her name heavily, her hand moving faster in Komaru as she comes, Komaru isn't too far behind her, moaning Toko's name loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear.

Komaru exits Toko, flopping down beside her after she does the same.

As much as Komaru would like to do that many, many more times, she's quite tired. 

So instead she settles down, resting her head on Toko's chest, smiling as Toko strokes her hair.

Komaru catches a glimpse of Toko's smile, and she smiles back before planting a kiss on Toko's forehead.

After a while, Komaru gets extremely tired, Toko's warmth seeping into her as they cuddle.

However Komaru's finale thought as she falls asleep is far from cute, in fact, it's honestly quite terrifying.

Her and Toko just fucked in Byakuya's bed.

Ew.


End file.
